Shadow Empire
by archmore
Summary: The Rangers become Rangers again.. my first FanFic please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers (wish I did) I do own the main character and his father... other non PR people in this story are based on real people and have the same names (I lost track of some of them years ago ) and some are just made up.  
  
I would like to thank Silver rider, Hartfelt, Cobalt Blue, Scarlet Deva, Didi, Esti Rose, Andrence, Dagmar Buse+ Cheryl Robert ( took me a bit to figure out their individual names as I was only reading the story they are writing together under a combined pin name.. gonna be reading their other stories now that I know what their names are :-) ) and Hagar, who by writing such good stories inspired me to write this.  
  
This story is dedicated to the memory of Thuy Trang...... may the power protect her where ever she is. A/N: this is a A/U story. Ninja Storm never happened. the Ninjetti powers are received as per the movie. Trini was in Turbo not Kimberly.  
  
Timeline: 1979 Tommy, Kimberly,Trini,Zack, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Katherine, Billy born  
  
1980 TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, Andros, Zhane, Dana, Carter, Joel, Kelsey, Mike, Kendrix, Kai, Damon born  
  
1982 Maya, Karone, Ryan, Leo, Eric, Wes, Tayler born  
  
1983 Cole, Alyssa,Danny, Max born  
  
1986 Justin Born  
  
1994 Dino Rangers  
  
1995 Thunder Rangers ( near the end of Thunder Rocky, Adam and Aisha join)  
  
1996 Ninjetti Rangers  
  
1997 Zeo Rangers (Katherine and Tanya join at the beginning)  
  
1998 Turbo Rangers (Justin joins at the beginning, Ashley, TJ, Carlos and Cassie join near the end) Construction on Terra Venture begins  
  
1999 Space Rangers (Andros joins at the beginning Zhane joins about halfway)  
  
2000 Lightspeed Rescue Rangers  
  
Terra Venture Launched  
  
Galactic Rangers  
  
2001 Time Force Rangers  
  
2002 Wild Force Rangers 


	2. The accident

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Henry and Hank Trifora. Carol Williams, Kelly Davis, and Brema Skinner are based on real people with the same names. John Davis is made up so I guess I own him as well.  
  
Time: 1997 (A/N the day after Tommy got the letter from Kimbery)  
  
Location: Near Miami, Florida  
  
It was cold and dark as Henry Trifora was driving to work. Because of the chance of ice on the road, he was driving 5 miles under the speed limit. Ahead of him about 200 feet he could just barely see the taillights of another car going the same cautious speed.  
  
Suddenly Henry saw the taillight weave from one side of the road to the other and then disappearing off the side of the road. Henry let off on the gas pedal and began to slowly apply the brakes. As he slowed down he felt the car lose traction on the road, but was able to keep the car on the road. As he came to a stop he could see taillights off the road in his drivers side mirror.  
  
Turning his 4 way flashers on , he grabbed his cell phone and a flashlight out of the glove compartment, got out of the car and headed back to the other car. As he got closer to the other car he noticed that the car had hit a large tree head on and that the front of the car was wrapped around the tree. Climbing down the slight bank, Henry moved to the drivers side, noticing a rental sticker on the back window. Approaching the drivers door he saw that the drivers door window had shattered and was totally gone. Flashing his flashlight into the car he observed that the driver was the only one in the car.  
  
Shining his light on the driver , he saw that she was Asian, about 20 years old, and that he could see the bone sticking out of her left arm. There was also blood coming out of a cut on her forehead. Reaching through the window he felt her neck for a pulse. After finding a pulse he brought his hand back through the window. As he did so, her head turned slightly towards him giving him a better look as her face.  
  
His first thought was "Wow she's Beautiful!" His second was " O Shit!". He recognized her. Her name was Trini Kwan and she was one of Zordons "specials".  
  
(A/N it was real tempting to end the chapter here as a cliff hanger..... but I decided not to )  
Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he quickly dialed 3 numbers. "Nine one one what is your emergency?" Henry felt better as the voice of his good friend came over the phone.  
  
"I need to report a car accident." he replied to his ex classmate from high school.  
  
"And where is the accident at?"  
  
"About 2 miles south of Heartfelt Hospital on Route 7."  
  
"Any injuries?"  
  
"Yes the driver, no passengers, she has a visibly broken left arm, and is currently unconscious, she does have a pulse."  
  
"Thank you. Could I have your name please?"  
  
"Henry Trifora. Would you happen to know what medic unit has been dispatched?" he asked.  
  
Henry could hear the smile on her face as she replied "Medic Twelve".  
  
"Thank you Kelly." Hearing the sound of a car stopping up on the road Henry looked up and saw blue and red lights begin to flash on a sheriffs car. "A officer has just showed up I am gonna hang up and go talk to him."  
  
"Ok and thank you." she replied.  
  
After climbing back up Henry saw Sheriff John Davis. "Hello Sheriff."  
  
"Hi Henry. Are you the one that reported this?" Kelly's father asked.  
  
"Yes I just got off the phone with Kelly."  
  
"Sheriff Davis smiled at that and asked " So what do you think happened?"  
  
"Well I was behind her about 200 feet, both of us going about 45 , when all of a sudden I saw her taillights go from one side of the road to the other and then back before disappearing over the edge of the road. I let up on the gas and felt my car lose traction on the road. I think it was a patch of black ice."  
  
The sheriff nodded his head and said " That's what I figured."  
  
Both of them looked to the south at the sound as they heard the sound of a siren of a fire truck sounding.  
  
Henry said "They are going to need the Jaws of Life to get her out of the car, the doors are jammed shut."  
  
As the rescue truck came to a stop the sheriff walked over and began to talk to the leader of the crew.  
  
Henry took his phone back out and and used his speed dial . "Heartfelt Hospital Emergency Room, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi Brema, this is Henry could you page my dad while I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, hang on a minute ." "Ok I paged him to my desk. What's up?"  
  
"Medic twelve is on its way to a car accident, the victim is about 18 to 20 years of age, Asian, and female. Noticeable injuries are a broken left arm, possible concussion, and possible broken right leg. Patient is currently unconscious and the rescue crew is working on getting her out of the car right now. Oh and I am going to be a little late for work."  
  
"Ok I got all that , here's you father."  
  
"Hi Henry what's wrong?"  
  
Checking to see if there was anyone near him Henry replied "Hi dad is it safe to talk?"  
  
There was a pause as he heard muted voices talking and then "It is now what's up."  
  
"It's one of Zondon's dad, and I think she's in worse shape then I told Brema. Could you use your healing powers to help heal her?"  
  
"Only because she is one of Zondon's." Doctor Trifora replied.  
  
"Thanks dad. I gotta call Zordon now and let him know. I will see you in a bit."  
  
After ending the call Henry looked at the rescue crew who almost had the roof of the car off, and at the medic crew that was waiting to work on her. Looking around he saw the sheriff putting flares out on the road. He quickly dialed a number by memory. "It's Henry, I don't have much time to talk. Short story is that Trini is in a car accident but I think she will pull through with some special help from my father." "As soon as she is awake I will call you." "I gotta go someone is coming." As the sheriff approached he hung the phone up and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Well since neither of us have anything to do while they get her out lets get your statement down." stated Sheriff Davis.  
  
Just as they finished the paperwork the medics were putting Trini into the ambulance and then left heading north to the hospital. Going to his car after telling the sheriff goodbye Henry followed the ambulance to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance, Henry parked his car in the staff parking lot. After punching in he headed towards the emergency room. As he walked in , the short blonde at the desk looked up and said " Your dad is waiting for you in Room 3."  
  
"Thanks Brema." he replied as he headed for Room 3. In the room was his Father Dr. Hank Trifora and his mothers sister Carol Williams along with Trini who was on the bed. "How is she?"  
  
"You were right, she is in very bad shape." Turning towards his sister-in-law the Doctor said "Carol this is going to be a special." Looking at the doctor in surprise the nurse nodded, went to the door looked out, pulled her head back in the room and said "Clear."  
  
Doctor Trifora took a deep breath and put his hands above the young asian woman's body. As his hands began to glow with a blue energy, he began to move his hands above her body. First her head where it seemed the energy flowed from his hands into her body. As the energy flowed he moved his hands above her chest then her leg and finally to her arm. As he finished Doctor Trifora stepped back in exhaustion. "That's the best I can do."  
  
"Thanks dad I'm sure Zordon will be thankful."  
  
Looking at his son, he said "It's the least of what our family owes him for what he has done for us."  
Time: The next Day  
  
Trini woke up with a feeling of being confined. She couldn't move her right leg or her left arm. But she had one heck of a headache.  
  
"Trini are you awake?' asked a voice to her right. Opening her eyes she saw that she had a cast on her left arm and another on her right leg. Looking to her right she saw a young man sitting in the chair next to her. "He's kinda cute." she thought to herself. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked.  
  
Taking out his cell phone he replied "My name is Henry Trifora, and you are in Heartfelt Hospital a few miles north of your accident." Holding up his hand to stop her from asking anymore questions he said "It's Henry. She just woke up. Sure." handing the phone to Trini he said " He wants to talk to you."  
  
Holding the phone to her ear she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. " How are you feeling Trini?"  
  
"Zordon?"  
  
"Yes Trini, How are you feeling?"  
  
"My arm and leg are in a cast and I can't find Kimberly! she replied as she began to cry.  
  
As Zordon began to question her, he found out that Trini on her way back to Angel Grove, had decided to stop in Florida and see Kimberly. However when she got to where Kimberly had been living, Kimberly's roommate told her that Kimberly had quit the gymnastics team, packed all her stuff and moved out without leaving a forwarding address. After talking some with Zordon she handed the phone back to Henry.  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am unable to locate Kimberly with the scanners here. Do you think you could find her for me?"  
  
"I'll give a try."  
  
"Thank you Henry."  
  
After saying goodbye, Henry put the phone in his pocket and turned to Trini. "I have to go. I will be back later to answer your questions."  
  
"You better or the next time I see you your gonna be help." Trini replied looking irritated. 


	3. The Gathering

Disclaimer: see page 1  
  
A/N:  
  
When I was listing authers on page one I forgot a couple :Sparkling Pink Ranger, and Lilac Moon  
  
Ok hartfelt thinks she knows how the Trifora family knows Zordon... lets see if she is right  
  
Time:1999  
  
Location: Miami University  
  
Heading towards the wooded park area of the campus, Henry thought about Fate. At the begining of last quarter he had gone to his Physical Science class and had found seated behind him Kimberly Hart. He had introduced himself to her but kept the news that he already knew who she was from her. Becouse they had ended up having several classes together they had become friends.  
  
Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop as he felt something strong go through him.  
  
Sadness.  
  
Regret.  
  
Love.  
  
Happyness.  
  
With those feeling he knew what had happened............. Zordon was gone for good.  
  
Continueing to the park area he heard the faint sound of crying. Heading towards the crying, he saw Kimberly sitting on the ground crying. Hesitating for half a second, he approached her and gently held her so she could cry on his shoulder. After several minutes he said "It's alright Kim, he will aways be able to watch over you now."  
  
Pulling back for him to look him in the face she said "You don't understand. I hide from hm and I never said goodbye!"  
  
Thinking quickly he made a fast decision. "He knew where you were Kim. And he repected your right to stay hidden from the others and never told them where you were."  
  
"How do you know, you don't even know who I am talking about!"  
  
With a sigh, knowing that he might regret what he is about to say, "Becouse 2 years ago Zordon asked me to look for you. It took me a week to find you but I did. We both agreed that if you did not want to be found we would not tell anyone where you were."  
  
With a shocked expression she stared at him and then past him. "O, no, I think we have a problem." she said.  
  
He asked "Dressed in gold and black, carrying a gold and black short staff with a scar under his eye?"  
  
Kimberly's eyes got big as she replied "Yes."  
  
As he heard footsteps behind him stop, Henry closed his eyes, took a deep breathe , opened his eyes and looking at Kimberly said " Hello Trey."  
  
"Hello cousin. I thought I would offer you a ride." Came the reply.  
  
Looking at Kimberly, Henry made a quick decision. Getting up he pulled Kimberly up and turned to face his cousin. "Kimberly my I present Prince Trey of Triforia, my cousin and the Gold Ranger. Trey this is Kimberly Hart the Pink Pterodactyl, Firebird and Crane Ranger."  
  
At this Trey offered his hand and shook Kimberlys hand and said " It is a great pleasure to meet you.  
  
Grabbing Kimberlys other hand Henry looked at Trey and said "Let's go. NOW!"  
  
With a streak of gold light the 3 of them vanished.  
  
Location: a wooded area of Angel Grove Park  
  
In a secluded part of Angle Grove Park 11 people had gathered together. All of them seemed very sad and several of them appeared to have been crying. None of them noticed the streak of gold light that landed near them.  
  
"Where are we?" Kimberly asked looking at both of the men with her.  
  
Trey looked at Henry with a questioning look on lhis face. Henry nodded and Trey said "Angel Grove Park."  
  
At the worried look on her face Henry said gently " I promishedd Zordon I would get you back to your friends if anything happened to him. It's time for you to face them with the truth Kimberly."  
  
As she looked at him she thought to herself 'He's right', "Alright, but I don't think I can face them all at the same time."  
  
Looking thoughtful Henry said "I will try to bring them toyou one at a time then." Looking at Trey, he added "Would you stay here and make sure she doesn't chicken out on us Trey?" Both men looked at Kimberly who's face seemed to get a little red.  
  
"I think I had better. But how are you going to introduce yourself? I don't think they will believe you when you tell them that you used to help Zordon." Trey responded.  
  
"Before he left for Aquitar, Zordon introduced me to Billy and told him who I was. I can see him so I should have no problem." At that Henry turned and walked toward the 11 people who were talking together. As he got closer, Adam saw him and said something to the others and they all turned and looked at him. Stoping about 5 feet away, he looked at the former rangers. All four of the girls looked like they had been crying as well as some of the men. His gaze stopped when he met Billy's look and he nodded.  
  
"Hello Billy."  
  
"Hi Henry, I thought you lived in Florida?" Billy responded.  
  
"I do but Trey gave me a teleport here." At that statement several of the rangers jaws dropped in astonishment. Henry chuckled and said "I know what all of your names are but I will let Billy introduce me."  
  
Billy smiled and said "This is Henry Trifora, I met him right before I left to go to Aquitar. He was working on our Zords before we even got them."  
  
"And since Billy didn't know this part, my grandfather moved to Earth from Triforia with help from Zordon. Both me and my father were born here on Earth. Oh and Treys grandfather was my grandfather's younger brother." "OUCH!" He said rubbing his upper right arm. Looking to his right he saw Trini getting ready to punch him again. And she looked very ticked off.  
  
Dodgeing her second punch he said "Hello Trini."  
  
"Don't hello Trini me." She replied as the volume on her voice raise up. "Where did you disappear to and why didn't you come back!"  
  
Grabbing her arm as she swung again, he spun her around so her back was against his chest and grabbed her other arm effectivly making it so she could not move. Sighing, Henry looked at the other rangers and said "A few years ago Zordon asked me to do some things for him if I found out he was dead. I believe I will start with Trini." Lifting her off her feet, Henry began to carry her towards where Trey and Kimberly were hidden. After about 20 steps he stopped and lowered Trinin to her feet.  
  
"We can do this the easy peaceful way or the hard kicking and fighting way. Which way do you want to do this?"  
  
With a sigh she said " The easy peaceful way."  
  
Quickly letting her go and steping out of arms reach he looked at her. "The reason I never came back to see you is that Zordon asked me to do something for him. It took me a week and you were gone when I got back but I found her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Kimberly. Come on." He continued to where Trey was standing.  
  
"You found Kim? Why didn't Zordon tell me where she was?" Trini asked as they neared Trey.  
  
Henry looked at Trey and tilted his head towards the other rangers . Trey nodded his head as Henry said "Trey this is Trini Kwan the first yellow saber-tooth tiger ranger. Trini this is Trey the Gold Ranger. As the two said hello Henry spotted Kimberly hidding in the shadow of a tree.  
  
"Nice to meet you Trini, excuse me while I go and see the other rangers."  
  
As he left Trini looked at Henry and said "Ok. Give. Why didn't Zordon tell us where she was?"  
  
"Becouse he respected her wish not to be found. He kept an eye on her though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She was an emotional mess Trini, it was bad enough so that she went to go see a shrink." He told her. At this Trinis eyes got big in shock.  
  
"Where is she now, she should be here!"  
  
"I was headed towards the Miami Universitys park when I felt the wave. I continued to the park and heard someone crying. It was Kimberly. I held her while she cried until Trey showed up and brought me here."  
  
At that Trini turned and began to walk back to the others.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
She stopped and turned around. At the look on her face Henry took a step back. "I am going to get Trey and the two of you are going to bring Kimberly back here, even if you have to drag her back here screaming and kicking!"  
  
A low voice to her left responded "They already did."  
  
Trini turned and ran over to Kim, hugged her and began to talk to her.  
  
Henry stepped back to give the young women some privacy and smiled as it was apparant that Kimberly's mood was getting better. After about 30 minutes, Henry walked up to the two girls andcleared his throat. "I still have ten others to do this with."  
  
Both of them looked at him with embarrassed looks on thier faces. "Sorry." both of them said.  
  
"Do you want me to stay Kim?"  
  
"I think she should face them alone Trini."  
  
Kimberly looked away thoughtfuly, then looked at Trini. "Hes right I need to do this by myself."  
  
"No problem, do you want me to send someone?"  
  
"Let me do that Trini, I might be able to help better as a stranger then you could as a friend."  
  
"Hmmmm your right." Walking over to Henry , Trini gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing Kimberly back to us." She said and then walked back towards the group of ex rangers. She didn't see Henry's face as she walked away but Kimberly did. "Henry are you ok?" she said with worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm...... not........ sure." Henry replied watching Trini walk away while touching his cheek. Quickly giving himself a mental shake he asked "Ok who's next?"  
  
Kimberly thought for a moment, grimiced and replied "Tommy. He's gonna be the hardest I think."  
  
"Are you up to it?"  
  
"No. But I need to doit. Now is as good a time as any."  
  
A he approached the others, he could hear them asking Trini what happened and why she was in a such a good mood. Seeing him getting close she replied "When it is your turn you will find out." Seeing where Trini was looking the others turned and looked at Henry. Henry looked at them meeting each ones gaze until he got to Tommy. "Tommy it's your turn."  
  
Upon hearing that, Trini started to say "Tommy." But was cut off by Henry. "Trini no." "He has to do this on his own."  
  
Looking unhappy about it Trini nodded and turned away as Henry and Tommy began to walk away.  
  
"So Tommy how's your love life?"  
  
"Dead. Me and Kat broke up six months ago. I haven't dated since then."  
  
"But thats not what is bothering you."  
  
Tommy stoped and looked at Henry. "Are you telepathic?" He asked.  
  
Henry replied with a smile, "No, just good at figureing people out." "so what is bothering you?"  
  
"We're missing someone."  
  
"Are you sure she should be here?"  
  
"Yes. Kimberly deserves to be here. And I miss her."  
  
"Sounds like you still have feelings for her."  
  
"I do. I have been thinking alot about her lately. I don't believe she was telling the truth i that letter she sent me."  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"How do you know that for sure."  
  
"You remember when Trini got in the car accident a few years ago?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I am the one that was behind her and called for help. "When she woke up I called Zordon on the phone and let her talk to him. Thats when we found out that Kimberly had disappeared. I took me a week to find her. By the time I got back to the hospital Trini had been transfered to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital."  
  
"Ah. Thats why she was so mad at you."  
  
"Ya, I didn't have time to tell her how I knew Zordon before I left." Henry said while running his upper arm.  
  
"Do you know where Kimberly is now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tommy took a deep breath and then asked, "Could you and Trey go and get her and bring her back her?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becouse if she is hurting as bad as we are she should be here. And becouse I want to see her, talk to her, tell her I love her." Tommy looked at Henry with a pleading look on his face. Tommy saw that Henry was looking back at him. No, not at him, past him. As that thought crossed his mind, he felt a pair of hands circle his chest and a head lean on his back. A muffled voice that he hadn't heard in years said "I'm sorry."  
  
Tommy saw Henry nod his head as he said "I will let the two of you alone for awhile so you can talk." At that Henry tuned and walked a little ways away from the former rangers. Leaning against a tree, he looked back at Kimberly and Tommy just in time to see the two of them kissing. Seeing that he suddenly thought of Trini and his reaction to her kiss on his cheek. He tried to figure out what he felt and why but he was unable to understand any of it. Before he knew it 45 minutes had gone by. Heading back to the couple, "Kimberly, Time is going fast."  
  
Kimberly looked up from Tommys chest, sighed and said "I don't think I can do this much more."  
  
"Do you want to do the rest of them as a group?" Henry asked.  
  
Biting her lower lip, she said, "Yes I better.'  
  
Tommy said "I will help you Kim."  
  
"And I believe that Trini will help as well." Henry replied. Taking his cell phone out he used the address book to dail a number. "It's Henry, could you have Trini come back here? Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later as Trini came into sight the others could see she had a worried look on her face. As she saw Tommy and Kimberly holding hands, she got a happy look on her face. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm gonna face the rest of them as a group." Kimberly turned towords Trini as she replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well after a computer crashing taking all my notes I had I finally managed to find my paper notes…….

Read and enjoy (I hope)

The Same Day

Tommy, Henry and Trini approached the other ex-rangers in a tight group. The others noticed them and stopped talking. As the three of them stopped walking, Jason asked Henry "So who's next?"

Henry looks at Tommy who then looks at the others. "Who are we missing?" he asked them.

The other rangers looked around in puzzlement until understanding appeared on Aisha's face as she said "Kimberly". As the other rangers nodded their heads in agreement Zack asked "Does anyone know where she is? I lost track of her when she moved to Florida."

As the others shook their heads Henry replied "I do." When Trini go in her car accident after trying to see Kimberly, Zordon couldn't find her with his scanners. He asked me to find her. Unfortunately for me it took me longer to finder then I thought it would. I had promised Trini that I would explain how I knew Zordon when I got back, but by the time I got back she was already on her way back to Angel Grove. That's why Trini was so mad at me." A muttered voice to his right said "You're not off the hook yet."

As he seemed to be the only person to have heard that, Henry continued to explain "It took me a week to find Kimberly. When I found her, I told Zordon and because of her condition we decided to keep her location a secret." "Condition?" Justin asked. "She had an emotional breakdown one so bad she had started to see a shrink." Henry responded grimly. When I asked about her 2 months later Zordon said she had recovered." Jason looked at Henry and then at Trey. "Could you and Trey go and get her and bring her back here?"

Henry looked at the others and asked "Do you all feel that way?' When they all nodded or said yes, Tommy and Henry glanced at each other and Tommy took a large step to his left revealing Kimberly who had been concealed behind the trio.

At the sight of her Aisha shouted "Kimberly!" ran up and gave Kimberly a hug. "Aisha… air… can't… breath" Kimberly responded trying to breath.

Henry stepped back as he watched the others greet Kimberly and began to tell each other what they had been doing over the years. Before anyone realized it 4 hours had gone by.

Trey went over to Henry "I have to get back home do you want me to teleport you back?"

Henry thought for a moment, and then called Kimberly over with Trini and Tommy close behind her. "Trey has to go home. How do you feel about staying here for the weekend?"

"How would we get back to school?" she asked.

"We can take a plane back on Sunday; I have credit cards I can use.

"You can stay at my place Kimberly" Trini said.

Tommy looked at Henry and said "And I have a spare bedroom you can use Henry."

Kimberly looked at the three of them and said "Sounds like a done deal then."

"Thank you Trey." Henry said

Trey said goodbye to everyone and then disappeared in a streak of gold light.

Henry took his cell phone and used his speed dial. "Hi dad." "In Angel Grove." "Trey." "We are going to spend the weekend here." "Me and Kimberly Hart." "Could you let her roommate know where she is?" "Thanks." "By plane on Sunday." "With Tommy and Trini." "I forgot about it." "Ok goodbye." As he put the phone away he told Kimberly "Ok my dad will cover for us."

"Thanks Henry"

"Your welcome." Seeing Billy off to the side of the others, Henry walked over to him. "I take it you're the one responsible for Ms. Fairweather contacting me?" H e asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Affirmative. I figured you knew more about Zord operation then I do." "Was that a bad thing to do?"

"No, if everything goes smoothly they should be online next year. I also hear that Terra Venture will be launching next year as well." Looking at Billy whose face was getting red. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with the early launch?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, ya. You could say that." was the reply.

Trini came over "Come on Billy we need you over there!" Looking at Henry she said "And you and me are going to have a talk!" as she and Billy walked over to the others.

Henry looked around for a moment then walked over to Kimberly and whispered into her ear "I will be right back I need to go get something." "Ok" she replied.

Half an hour later Henry returned carrying a small paper bag. After getting everyone's attention he pointed a picnic table and said "Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy over there please." Once the five had sat on the table he opened the bag and took out a disposable camera. Pointing the camera at them he took two pictures. "Tommy please join them." As Tommy joined the other five Henry took two more pictures. "OK Jason, Trini, and Zack out. Rocky, Aisha and Adam in." Two more pictures were taken. "Kimberly and Aisha out, Katherine and Tanya in." Two more pictures. "Ok Jason join them please." Again two pictures were taken. "Ok last of the group pictures. Jason and Rocky out and Justin in." After two more clicks of the camera Henry looked at the camera and notice there was still 24 exposures left. "Now just Kimberly and Tommy." Click, Click. "Rocky and Aisha." As the others looked on in astonishment 2 more pictures were taken.

Aisha looked at Henry and asked "How did you know?"

"It's amazing what you can hear in the Zord bay when people think it's empty." He remarked. At that both Rocky and Aisha's faces got bright red.

In an attempt to rescue his childhood friends, Adam grabbed Tanya's arm and said "Well I guess we are next."

Henry looked as surprised as the others but took two more pictures. Looking around "How about all the girls." "Now all the guys." "Kimberly could you take two of me and Billy?" After she took the pictures, he took the camera and noticed there were still 10 left on the camera; he shrugged and said "as soon as I get these developed I will make sure that everyone gets a set". As it was getting late they all agreed to meet Saturday and go and get some sleep.

Time: the next day 8:00 am

Henry wandered into the living room. Seeing a note pad and a phone book, he opened the phone book and began to write down addresses and phone numbers on the notepad. As he finished he picked up the phone and dialed the first number on the list he had made. "Rent a car how may I help you". As Henry arranged to rent a car for the weekend, he heard sounds coming from Tommy's bedroom. As he hung up the phone Tommy came out of his room. Looking at Henry he said "It wasn't a dream?" Henry replied with a smile "Nope, Kimberly is at Trini's." Staring at Henry, Tommy headed for the bathroom. "I need a shower." "Ok, I'll be back later. I'll leave my cell phone number for you." "K" came the muffled response.

Henry went to the front door just as a rental car pulled up. After going back to the rental office and completing the paperwork, Henry pulled his cell phone out and checking the notepaper he had brought with him, he dialed the second number on the list.

The phone rang twice and then was answered by "I am on my way."

"Um Trini?"

"Yes?"

"It's Henry, on your way where?"

"My work called and they want me to come in, I gotta run."

"Can I talk to Kimberly please?"

"Sure." A muted "Kim, Phone!" could be heard. A minute later Kimberly's voice said "Hello?"

"Hi Kimberly, its Henry. How do you feel about a ride around town?"

"Um, when?"

"I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Ok, sure, I'll be ready."

"See you in a bit." As he put his cell phone away, Henry checked the map he had gotten ad traced how to get to Trini's house.

As he pulled up to Trini's house, Kimberly walked to the curb. Opening the door from the inside, Henry said "Hi."

"Morning, where are we going?"

"My dad reminded me about someplace yesterday and I thought we could check it out."

"Ok."

After a few minutes of driving, Kimberly suddenly said "STOP!"

As Henry pulled the car over next to the curb, Kimberly got out and walked over to a heavy set man that was direction two other men that were putting a sign that said Teen Beat Dance Club. "Ernie?" she asked. Turning around to see who was talking to him Ernie said "Kimberly?"

"Hi, what are you doing here I thought you would be running the Juice Bar?" she said.

"I sold the juice bar a few years ago and had to leave town on business. I just got back last months. The Owners of the Youth Center decided to close the whole center, so I decided to open this place." Ernie replied pointing the sign that had been put in place while they were busy talking.

"When do you open?" Kimberly asked thoughtfully.

"My opening night is tonight. Will you be able to make it?" He asked hopefully.

Henry interrupted her with "Kimberly I know that look on your face, just what are you plotting in that head of yours?"

"We all need some cheering up and this sounds like the right place to do it." She replied.

"Are you forgetting that you don't have anything to wear for this?" Disappointed, Kimberly said "Oh, I forgot."

"I know my credit cards are going to regret this, but you have a great idea. I will take you shopping." He winced as he said that, sure that his cards were going to be maxed out by the end of the day.

"Um, Kimberly?" Ernie said looking at Henry.

"Oh, sorry Ernie, this Henry Trifora, a friend of mine from collage. Henry this is Ernie a friend of mine from my high school days."

"Hi."

"Hello. So it will be just the two of you?" Ernie asked.

"Oh, no. The whole gang will be there as well as some others. Probably about twenty of us."

"Cool. I will save some room for all of you then."

"Thanks Ernie, well we gotta go, I have some shopping to do." Kimberly said cheerfully.

After getting back to the car, Henry asked "So how are things going between you and Tommy?"

"Considering what I did, I think we are doing good. He asked me to be his girlfriend." She replied.

"How is that going to work? Angel Grove is a long way from Miami, and long distance relationships don't work very well."

Kimberly sighed. "I don't know. We'll figure something out. He's too important to me to lose him again."

As he pulled the car into a driveway and drove around to the back where a second house was, he replied, "Good." "Come on let me show you something."

A elderly man was standing nearby. As he approached he looked at Henry and said "You must be young Henry, you look like your grandfather."

"You must be Mr. Jenkins. I am pleased to meet you. This is my friend Kimberly Hart. Kimberly this is Mr. Jenkins the caretaker of this place." Henry responded.

Handing Henry a set of keys Mr. Jenkins said "Your father called last night and said to give you a set if you dropped by."

Henry looked surprised as he thanked him. "Come on Kimberly lets go look at the places."

Kimberly looked puzzled as she asked "Who is the owner of these houses?"

"They used to belong to my grandfather. My father grew up here. It has some good memories for him so he hasn't sold them."

Opening the back door of the front house with the set of keys Mr. Jenkins had given them, the two of them explored the house. It was a 3 bedroom with 2 bathrooms, a Laundry room and a very large living room.

"Wow, this is a really nice house." Kimberly exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. How would you like to live here?"

"I would love to." She replied.

"Come on lets go take a look at the other place."

The other house was smaller then the main house with only 1 bathroom and 2 bedrooms. It also had a large living room as well. However at the back of the house they found a door that apparently led to the outside. When they opened the door they found themselves in a indoor pool area. It had a large pool and a hot tub as well as two changing rooms.

"Wow, dad never said anything about this being here." Henry said in astonishment.

Leading Kimberly back into the living room Henry began to speak. "What do you think about at the end of next quarter of transferring to Angel Grove University and moving back here? It would solve your long distance problem and you would be with your friends."

"I would love to but I have no place to live."

Pointing out the window at the other house he said. "How about there? It's big enough to have company over and you would have some privacy."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I figure I will live in this house. The good thing is neither of us will have to pay rent and we can share the use of the pool house."

"Will your father mind if we live here? It does belong to him doesn't it?"

"Moving here was his idea. Mr. Jenkins will take care of the grounds and the pool house. We take care of the houses."

"Let's do it then. I can't wait to tell Tommy!"

"Um, how about we keep it a secret until we get all moved in, and then throw a party for everyone." Henry said with a smile.

Kimberly thought for a moment and then said "I like it. It will surprise everyone."

As they began to talk about how and when they would move they went back to the main house and Kimberly started figuring out where she would put stuff. After several hours she looked at her watch and said "Oops. We better start getting a hold of people for tonight and get shopping for clothes."

Henry smiled, pulled his cell phone out along with the notepad he had. "Let's go." He said as he headed for the car. Dialing a number he had written on the notepad he got an answer quickly. "Tommy I am on my way back be ready to leave when I get there." "The Mall." "Kimberly is going shopping." A loud groan was heard over the phone.

"I heard that Tommy Oliver!" Kimberly said loudly towards the phone.

"Be there in a bit." Henry said with a chuckle. After hanging up he handed the phone and the notepad to Kimberly as they got into the car.

Kimberly began to call the others and told them what was going on with the exception of Trini who was still at work. After picking Tommy up they headed towards the mall. While Tommy and Kimberly headed towards the women's department in one of the larger stores, Henry stopped in the men's clothing department picked out some cloths then headed towards where Kimberly and Tommy were. As he got into the women's clothing department he spotted a very nice looking dress. "Hey Kimberly, what do you think of this dress?" He called over to her.

As she looked at the dress she remarked "It's ok but its not my style or color."

Henry looked at her. I don't mean for you, I meant for Trini. So you think it might help, for her to forgive me?"

"That would look great on her. And it might help but I wouldn't bet on it working."

"It will be worth it just to see her wearing it." Looking at the price tag he winced and remarked "Or not."

On the way to the counter to pay for the dress for Trini, and the cloths that he and Kimberly had picked out, he passed the jewelry section. Looking in the case Henry told the others he would meet them at the counter. Several minutes later he got to the counter pocketing a small jewelry case just as they were being helped. After see the total, Henry passed his credit card over to the cashier and looked over to Tommy. "I think I'm gonna feel sorry for you in the future."

Tommy looked at the total on the register and said "Thanks, but I think she's worth it."

As Kimberly glared at both of them Henry replied "I think your right, she is worth it."

As they gathered up the bags and headed out of the store, Kimberly headed straight towards a store nearby. Looking at the sign. 'Victoria's Secrets' both men looked at each other as the both said "Oh No."

Time: same day 5:00pm

Tommy and Henry were sitting in Trini's living room waiting for Kimberly to finish getting ready. Looking at his watch Henry said to Tommy. "I hope Trini gets home soon, I don't want her to miss this." As he finished speaking the front door opened and Trini walked in.

"Kimberly she's home!" Henry yelled towards the bedroom where Kimberly was.

Sticking her head out the doorway, Kimberly pointed at Trini. "You. In here now!"

As Trini headed towards Kimberly with a puzzled look on her face, Tommy said "Don't take to long we are running short on time."

A few minutes after the two girls disappeared into the bedroom both men heard "Are you nuts? There is no back to this! I am not going to wear that!" At that both men looked at each other. Tommy had an amused look on his face while Henry looked worried as he muttered "She's going to kill me." Tommy could not hold it in any longer and began to quietly laugh.

Half an hour later both girls came out of the bedroom. Kimberly wore a white blouse with a matching miniskirt. Trini wore a black dress that came to mid thigh with a plunging V neck. At the sight of them both men went "Wow!"

Trini moved towards the mirror to see how she looked. Henry stood up and walked up behind her. "Hummm, something is missing. Close your eyes please." Meeting his eyes Trini nodded and closed her eyes. Henry pulled a small jewelry case out of his pocket, opened it and took out a small necklace. Putting the case on the stand next to the mirror, he moved Trini's hair out of the way and put the necklace around her neck closing the clasp in the back.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Trini opened her eyes and looked in the mirror at the necklace she had felt placed around her neck. At the bottom of the silver chain was a pendent in the shape of a cats head looking forward with 2 yellow gems as the eyes. Looking closer she noticed the large fangs. It was a sabretooth tiger head.

Looking at Henry in the mirror she softly said "It is beautiful, thank you." "Truce?" he replied. Trini turned and looked at him. "I forgive you." Then she smiled and commented "If this is what you do when a girl gets mad at you I should get mad at you more often." All four of them chuckled at that comment and Henry leaned forward and softly said "This is the first time I have bought some jewelry for a girl." At that Trini began to blush. Trying to same her friend Kimberly remarked "We better get going."

Arriving near the club they found the other nine ex-rangers. Jason had brought his girlfriend Emily, while Zack had brought his girlfriend Angela. The only one that didn't seem to be with anyone was Justin as Kat was standing rather close to Billy.

As they headed towards the front door to the club they were astonished to see a long line of people waiting to get in. Glancing at the door Henry noticed the heavy set door man start pushing his way toward the end of the line where they were standing. As he got closer he called out "Hey Tommy, have you seen Kimberly?" Stepping out where he could see her, she replied "Bulk?" Bulk seemed relieved to see her as he said "Ernie said that as soon as you guys get here I was to let you all in and let him know. Come on." Bulk turned around and made a path for the others to follow him. As they got to the door Ernie walked out and asked him "Are they here yet?"

Bulk just pointed behind him at the group behind him. Ernie looked at them "Great you're here, come on in." He said as he held the door open for them.

Ernie had saved them a large table in a corner and they all sat down and talked. After awhile some of them went out to dance. A few songs later a slow song played and Henry turned to Trini "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he asked in a rather old and formal way.

"Yes." She replied. As they danced he asked "Do you like your dress?"

"It's nice. I don't know what Kimberly was thinking when she picked it out though." "You look very beautiful in it, and she didn't pick it out." Startled by his comment, Trini looked up at his face. "You picked it out." "Yes." "I like it. Thank you."

After the song ended they went back to the table and Henry volunteered to go get some drinks for everyone. Headed over to the bar and gave the order to the girl who was making the smoothies. Feeling someone come up next to him he looked over and saw Ernie looking at the others. Ernie looked over at Henry and asked "Are they having a good time?" Henry could hear the worry in Ernie's voice as he replied "Yes we are. Thank you Ernie." "Good. Your welcome." As to himself, Ernie said very softly "After all they have done they deserve it."

Looking at Ernie carefully, Henry asked "You know what they used to do, don't you?"

Sighing Ernie replied "Yes. After a while I put it together, and put names to the colors. I never told anyone that I knew." Ernie was interpreted by the girl placing all the smoothies on the counter. "I need to find some more help." Ernie said as he helped Henry carry the drinks to the table.

"I think Emily is looking for a job." Henry commented.

As the got to the table and passed out the drinks Ernie looked at Emily. "I hear that you are looking for a job."

"Yes I am. But with my past, its hard to find a full time job around here." She said.

"Be here at one tomorrow and your hired. You were the best worker I had and I would like to have you be a manager for me." With a expression of relief she replied "Thank you Ernie."


	5. Chapter 5

Time: September 2000, Saturday noon

Trini opened the diary and began to write.

I blame Kimberly for all this. I have only seen the guy three times and now I can't get him out of my mind. As I drove past the university I could have sworn that I saw him going into one of the buildings. But that's impossible he's in Florida. I tried to call Kimberly but her roommate said that she had moved out with the help of a cute guy. I AM GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!!!! She better not pull another disappearing act again. The gang has been going to Ernie's new place a lot lately. He keeps looking at us as if he knows something. Blue eyes….. He has blue eyes…. Grrrrrrrr…. I'm gonna kill her. If I don't go crazy first. Sigh.

Doing paperwork while Jason, Rocky and Adam were teaching the last class of the day, Tommy leaned back in the chair. Kimberly had called him last week and told him she would be out of contact for a week. Since it was on the answering machine, he wasn't able to ask her why. He was worried that she might have had a relapse, but she seemed cheerful on the machine. He had even tried to call Henry to have him check on her but the cell number he had for him had been disconnected.

Ring…… Ring….

"Teen Beat Dance Club." Emily answered the phone.

"Is Ernie there?" said a voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't place the voice.

"Just a moment." Handing the cordless phone to Ernie she went back to the order she was placing for the club.

"This is Ernie. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call. Hang on a minute." Going behind the counter he opened a small locked box, unlocked it and pulled out some card with envelopes. "Ok where. When. I'll be there. See you then." Hanging the phone up he quickly began to write on all the cards. As he was writing Ernie stopped for a moment and looked at Emily. "Ask Jack to take your shift tonight, you have a party to go to." As she made the call, Ernie finished the cards and placed them into the envelopes. When Emily hung up the phone Ernie handed her the eleven envelopes. "Please deliver these for me. I'll take care of everything for the rest of the day." Emily took the envelopes and looked at the top one. It was addressed to Jason Scott.

Time: same day 1:00 PM

Emily walked into the Angel Grove Dojo as Tommy, Rocky, Jason and Adam were finishing putting all the equipment away.

"Hi guys."

Walking over to her, Jason asked "I thought you were a work."

"I was but Ernie asked me to deliver these." As she handed out the last of the envelopes.

As they opened the envelopes they pulled out the cards.

You Are Invited to a Pool Party

At

221 North Baker Street

At

5:00 PM

Swimming suits are required

At the bottom of Jason's invitation was a note. 'Please bring Emily'

Time: 5:00 PM same day

As a group 4 vehicles pulled into the driveway and drove around to the back. As thirteen people got out they noticed a van parked nearby that had Teen Beat Dance Club on the side. There was also a sign that said "This Way" and pointed to the left side of the house in the back. Following the direction the sign was pointing they found an open door and went inside. It was a large poolroom.

"Hi, Guys." Ernie said from where he was finishing setting up his smoothie and food equipment. As they walked down towards Ernie, Zack asked "What's going on Ernie?" As they heard a splash as someone dove into the pool on their left, Ernie replied with a smile. "Ask her" as he pointed at the pool.

As they watched, a female in a pink one piece bathing suit swam underwater to the edge of the pool where they were. Surfacing and grabbing the edge she looked up at them smiled and asked "Hi Guys. Miss me?"

"Kimberly?" Tommy said as his jaw dropped.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here" Aisha asked.

"I live in the house out front. I transferred to Angel Grove University starting fall quarter."

"If you live in the house out front then who lives in this house?" Justin asked.

The voice that Emily had heard earlier on the phone responded from the hot tub behind them. "I do." Henry got out of the hot tub and said "Hi guys, ready to have some fun?"

After a few hours Henry called everyone together. Looking at all fifteen faces Henry said. "There is a secret that most of you have been keeping from three of the people here. Ernie figured it out years ago. I believe that both Emily and Angela deserve to know that secret. My question is who is going to tell them?"

"Jason?" Emily asked.

"Zack? This had better be good." Angela said with a frown.

Both men looked at Henry and at the same time said "You tell her."

Henry smiled and pulled an object from the towel next top him. "Emily, Angela, please come here." Showing them the object he asked "Do either of you know what this is?" Both girls shook their heads. It's a morpher. To be precise it's the Black Mastodon Morpher." Looking at Zack he continued. "It was Zack's morpher."

Angela looked at the morpher and then at Zack. "That's why you were always disappearing or late on our dates!"

"Ya, sorry." He muttered.

Emily looked at Jason. "You were one as well?"

"Yes I was the red Tyrannosaurus ranger and later the Gold Zeo ranger.

As the all begin talking about who was what, Henry thought to himself "well that went rather well."


	6. The Message

Time: November 7, 2000

As Henry drove through the desert, he thought about the things that had happened in the last two months.

Terra Venture has been launched.

There were some new rangers in Mariner Bay.

Jason and Emily got engaged.

Aisha had moved in with Rocky.

Kat had asked Billy out on a date and they were going out on a regular basis.

Zack and Kat had started a dance school.

Adam had given up being an instructor at the Angel Grove Dojo and had gotten a full time job as a stunt man.

Justin had started school at the university.

Pulling his SUV under some shade near a large group of rocks, Henry got out and walked over to the rock wall. Finding the spot he was looking for he pressed a small rock that was sticking out. After a moment a panel opened next to it. The panel had a palm scanner and a keypad. Inputting a code he placed his hand on the scanner.

"Voice identification required."

"Henry Trifora."

With a click the panel closed and a door opened next to it. Going into the small room Henry pressed the only button on the wall. The door closed and the room began to move down and to the side. After five minutes the door opened into a much larger room.

Looking around he noticed that the room didn't seem to have much damage. Henry smiled as he looked around the room and moved over to one of the control panels were he used to watch the rangers when they were fighting. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he noticed a blinking button that he had never seen before. Shrugging, he pressed the button.

The familiar voice of Zordon came over the speakers. "This message is for Henry Trifora and Billy Cranston to be played in the event of my demise."

Brushing a tear from his eye, he moved to another set of controls. Making sure the controls were powered and operational, he pulled his cell phone out and used the address book to dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Billy are you alone and available for awhile?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Stand by."

Activating the controls in front of him, Henry turned and watched a streak of blue light appear and turn into Billy.

Looking around he said "I thought this was destroyed."

"This is the secondary command center; it is very deep below the ground. Zordon left us a message." Turning to the console behind him Henry pressed the button again.

The viewing globe lit up with a view of Zordon's head. "Hello my friends. If you are viewing this then I am no longer living. With my demise a great evil will be returning. The Shadow Empire is very powerful. Billy, I place you in charge of getting all of the hardware and the command center operational again. Henry, I place you in charge of the rangers. You will choose who will become a ranger. You are going to need more then one team of rangers to fight the Shadow Empire. Dulcea will contact you and will give the rangers their powers. May the power protect you."

As Zordon's image disappears, Billy turns and starts to check the controls to see what needs to be done while Henry starts cleaning up the debris that was in the room. After an hour Henry turns to Billy and asks "Well how bad is it?

"Most of the upper levels were destroyed, but the secondary Zord storage bays and the repair bays are intact. I believe I can reroute everything from the upper levels to down here and possibly repair some of the levels above us."

Walking over to a cabinet, Henry opened it and grabbed two of the three Communicators in it. He handed one to Billy and put the other one on.

"Well at least the teleportation system is working." Billy said as he activated the teleport on his communicator and disappeared in a streak of blue light.

Time: November 22, 2000

Sitting in the hot tub across from Tommy and Kimberly, Henry was saying, "I don't know what to do. It seems like Trini is avoiding me and its driving me nuts."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"I have no idea. I just feel better when she's around. It's like part of me is missing when she's not around. I think she hates me!"

"What?"

"Why do you think that?" As Kimberly said that she nudged Tommy and looked past Henry who was looking down at the water.

"First I disappear on her without explaining myself. Then I get her that dress that she hated."

Suddenly he felt his head tilted to the side and back as he saw long black hair fall in front of him before he felt a pair of lips on his. There were no words to describe how much he enjoyed it. As her face pulled away and looked at him, Trini's face got beet red and she got up and ran out the door. In the aftermath of the kiss Henry just sat there with a stunned look on his face.

As he recovered he looked at Kimberly who was smiling.

"You knew she was there?"

"Yes."

"Kimberly."

"Yes?"

"You had better start running."

At that Kimberly quickly gave Tommy a kiss, got out of the hot tub and headed towards her house. Stopping at the door, she turned and looked at them and said "I'll go talk to Trini."


	7. Forever Dead

A/N note: I almost had this chapter on the computer when I realized that I had forgotten "Forever Red"

Time: June 15, 2001

Looking around the Command Center, Henry thought about the progress Billy and he had made. Unfortunately there was still a lot to do… Looking in a corner he saw the symbols of the Ranger teams.

Dino

Thunder

Ninjetti

Zeo

Turbo

Space

Lightspeed Rescue

Galactic

Time Force

He had placed the symbols for the Space, Lightspeed Rescue, Galactic and Time Force. The Lightspeed Rescue team's equipment was totally destroyed and the team had been deactivated. The Galactic teams weren't needed anymore so they had retired. Time Force was the new team. They operated out of Silver Hills. Henry was pretty sure that most of the team was from the future. He had almost got the time pinpointed.

Jason and Emily had set a date for their wedding, August 3, 2001.

Henry and Trini had been dating a lot. It seemed the others were making an effort to get them together.

Aisha got tired of waiting for Rocky to ask her, so she asked him to marry her. He said yes.

The owner of Angel Grove Dojo sold it to Tommy, Jason and Rocky.

"Daydreaming?" Billy asked.

Henry looked at Billy. "Just thinking about the things that have happened in the last few years."

Just then both of them heard the theme song to Star Wars. Billy's eyebrow rose as Henry answered his cell phone with a grin on his face.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" Was the question from his girlfriend.

Looking at Billy he nodded his head towards one of the control panels. "At home."

There was silence for a moment. Then "Where in the house?"

Operating the controls Billy began to get a picture on the viewing screen.

"The living room. Why?"

There was silence again. "No you're not. I'm in your living room."

Henry could tell she was getting mad from the tone in her voice.

"Got her." Billy said. Both men looked at the viewing screen. Sure enough there was Trini in Henry's living room looking very annoyed. Henry cringed, held his hand over the mouthpiece and asked Billy, "What do you think. Shall we bring her here?"

Billy looked at Trini and then looked at Henry. "If we don't your gonna be in a lot of trouble." and then moved over to the teleportation controls.

Taking his hand away from the phone Henry told Trini "Just a moment." and then hung up the phone as he nodded to Billy. Billy and Henry turned and watched as a streak of yellow light turned into Trini staring at her cell phone. "He hung up on me!"

"That's because we are right behind you." Henry said from behind her.

Turning around she was about to say something before she noticed where they were. "I thought this had been destroyed."

Billy replied, "The upper levels were destroyed, but the lower levels were only damaged."

"Me and Billy have been rebuilding as much as we can. This is the secondary Command center where I used to watch you when you were fighting."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Henry asked.

"Why rebuild? There are active Rangers who don't need this."

Looking at Henry, who nodded, Billy turned and replayed Zordon's message.

After viewing the message, Trini turned and asked "How can I help?"

Briefing Trini on what they had gotten done, and the larger list of things that still needed to be done, Henry handed Trini a communicator.

Time: early December 2001

Sitting at his computer Henry thought about what everyone had been doing.

Jason and Emily had just returned from their honeymoon.

Aisha and Rocky had decided to have a double wedding with Adam and Tanya in June.

Zack had asked Angela to marry him and she said yes.

Last month he had gotten a call from Angela Fairweather. She and Joel Rowlings had gotten married as had Carter and Dana.

Coming up behind him, Trini looked at the computer screen. "We still have so much to work on." She said with a sigh. "Have you decided on who your gonna have as Rangers?"

"It's not an easy selection. I'm not sure if I want experienced Rangers of brand new ones."

"Either way, at least we have some more communicators to give them."

"True. But we are going to need three times as many as we have right now."

"I don't see why we can't tell the others. I'm sure they would all like to help out."

Reaching up and holding her hand that was on his shoulder, he leaned back and looked up at her. "I don't want to worry them. They deserve the peace they have."

Smiling and looking down she replied. "And I don't?"

"You do. And so do I. But if I hadn't told you I would be in the dog house."

Leaning down she kissed him and then said "True but I'm glad you told me.

Turning his chair around, Henry pulled her into his lap and turned back towards the computer screen. Kissing her on the neck, he pulled up a list of names.

Recognizing most of the people on the list, Trini asked "Who are the other people on the list?"

Pointing at one group of names Henry said "These were the Lightspeed Rescue team"

Pointing at 6 other names some of which had no last names, he continued. "And these are the Time Force Rangers. The rest are people I know that might make good rangers."

Pointing at one name she asked "Are you sure about her?"

"Yes. Her situation was similar to Tommy's and Kat's. She has done a lot to make amends for that."

Time: Right after Forever Red

As they headed towards the front gate of the NASADA space port, they made a small convoy. Tommy was leading the group in his white SUV. Behind him was Jason on his motorcycle, who was followed by Wes and Eric in the Silver Guardians vehicle with Carter and Cole following them in the Lightspeed Rescue Rover.

Suddenly Tommy slammed on his brakes. Jason swerved and stopped next to Tommy's window. Looking over at him, Jason saw that Tommy was looking towards the front gate. Looking in that direction, Jason saw the three cars that were parked outside the gate. "Oh crap." He said.

Tommy turned to him as the other four rangers walked up. "We are so dead."

A few months before Kimberly's birthday, Adam (with the help of Clint Eastwood, who he did a lot of stunts for.) had been able to talk the movie studio into selling him one of the cars from Pink Cadillac. Adam didn't have enough money so everyone pitched in to help pay for it. They had given it to Kimberly on her birthday along with an autographed picture of Clint leaning against the car. That car was now sitting outside the gate along with Jason's black and gold Mustang and Trini's yellow Volkswagen Bug.

Carter asked "What's wrong?"

Both men pointed at the five women standing next to the three cars.

"Wife" Jason said, followed by "Pink girlfriend." From Tommy. Both looked at each other and said "Three yellows."

Wes and Eric looked at each other then headed back towards their vehicle. Carter looked at Jason then at Tommy and then finally at the five women. He grabbed Cole's arm and pulled him to the Rescue Rover as Wes and Eric drove past them.

As Jason and Tommy watched the two vehicles go through the gate and speed past the women Tommy muttered "Cowards."

"Um Tommy?"

"Ya?"

"Where did you get the morphers?"

"From Henry. He said they were only good for twenty-four hours of use. Think we should tell Trini?"

"Are you nuts? Trini would kill him, and then Kimberly would kill us. You know she's been trying to get the two of them together."

"Ya. Ok if they ask these are our original morphers. Well let's go face the music." Tommy added.

As he drove up to the gate Tommy could see Kimberly staring at him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. Leaning against Jason's car was Emily and between them stood Trini, Aisha, and Tanya.

Ten minutes later Emily was hugging Jason like she was never going to let him go while Kimberly was lecturing Tommy while Aisha and Tanya stood glaring at him. Trini stood nearby and was trying to hide a grin. The men had told them that those were the original morphers but she knew better. She had helped Henry build Jason's morpher. She also knew that Tommy thought his was a copy as well but his was the original red Zeo morpher. Suddenly she frowned 'Why did they lie about the morphers?' She knew Henry had given them to Tommy. Her frown got deeper. The only reason she could think of for them to lie would be to cover for Henry so he wouldn't get in trouble. If she hadn't already known about the morphers and they told the truth she would have killed Henry. But why would they care if Henry got hurt if they could shift some of the blame on him? "Oh she was going to kill all of them!' As the answer popped into her head.

After another fifteen minutes past the men left and the girls got into their vehicles. Trini walked over to Kimberly's car and leaned into the driver's side where Kimberly was sitting. She pointed her finger at her best friend. "Stop messing with my love life! I mean it."

Turning she walked back to her car and got in.

"What was that about?" Aisha asked.

Trini turned towards her with eyes narrowed and pointed at Aisha. "Don't help Kimberly anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent look. Lord of the Rings comes out and you tell Rocky you two already have plans? And you're a fellow yellow, shame on you."

Aisha slumped in the car seat. "Sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time." "Are you going to stop seeing him?"

Trini grinned with a gleam in her eyes. "No! He's mine! But don't say anything to anyone. Yellow swears."

Aisha grinned "I Yellow swear."

A/N: ok I am real sorry for not updating this sooner. RL sorta got in the way as well as lazyness…..

Been spending a lot of time reading stories in my spare time… on thing I have noticed is most of the stories I have read have Kimberly getting pregnant hence the dear John letter…. I think that is way over used and like my excuse better.

I started typing the next chapter but am not sure when I will post it.


	8. Chapter 8

Time: Early April 2002

Most of the ex-rangers had gotten together to go to the Renaissance fair. As they reached the tournament grounds the combat there ended.

Looking at Trini, Kimberly asked "So where's Henry? I thought you would have brought him with you. It's hard to pry the two of you apart." As Trini blushed, the others chuckled at the comment. "He said he had something to do and would join us later." Privately she thought that he might be working on the Command Center, but when she checked before she joined the others, he wasn't there.

"Lords and ladies, I present to you our champion, Sir Miles of the Grove." From one end of the field a man in chain armor walked up and bowed to the nobility in the main pavilion. Going to the left side of the pavilion, a lady stood up and handed him a brown scarf she was wearing. "Ah, he has received a favor from the Lady Rebecca." Placing the scarf in his belt, Sir Miles returned to the middle of the field where his squire stood holding his sword and shield that had 3 oak trees on it.

From the other side of the field from where Sir Miles came from another man appeared, also wearing chainmail. He had no squire so he was wearing his sword by his side and holding his shield which had two crossed gold keys on it.

All the ex-rangers managed to find a place in the front to watch as the herald called out, "Presenting the challenger, Sir Henry of the Keys!" With his faceplate down he approached the pavilion and bowed. Turning away it appeared that he was looking at everyone. As his gaze came to where the ex-rangers stood, he began to walk towards them. As he stopped in front of Trini, he knelt and a muffled voice asked "Your favor My Lady?"

Astonished, Trini took the yellow piece of cloth that was holding her hair and gave it to him. Placing it in his belt he stood and opened his faceplate. "Thank you." Henry told her with a wink.

Looking at Trini's shocked face everyone could tell she had had no idea that he was in the armor.

As the battle began they were amazed at the skill of both fighters. At the end of the battle Sir Miles had been knocked to the ground and disarmed with Sir Henry's sword at his throat as he yielded. After helping Sir Miles to his feet, both men returned to the front of the pavilion and bowed and headed towards their own tents.

Telling the others to, "Come on." Trini lead the others towards the tent Henry had gone into. 'Getting to the front Trini called "Henry?"

"Come on in."

As they crowded into the tent they saw Henry had taken off his helmet and was sitting on a stool, inspecting his shield. Trini walked up in front of him and with her hands on her hips asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

With a twinkle in his eye he replied, "You didn't ask. That and I weren't sure you would be here when my fight was called."

"Oh you!" Trini exclaimed, then bent down and gave him a kiss. "Yuck, you smell like oil and metal."

"Could you help me out of this, please?" Henry asked as he put his arms above his head.

Attempting to pull the chainmail shirt off, Trini looked back and asked, "Some help guys?" Justin and Zack came forward and grabbed each side and pulled it off.

Taking of the leather shirt that he wore underneath the chainmail, Henry looked at his left arm where a bruise was forming. "I knew that was going to leave a bruise."

"How long have you been doing this?" Jason asked.

"About ten years. Up till last year I was the champion for Florida for the last five years."

"A voice behind them said: "And now you are the champion for California. Congratulations Sir Henry."

Looking behind them they saw a man in fancy robes and a crown on his head.

'Thank you, your majesty." Henry responded.

"You will get everything later, but I wanted to tell you that that was one of the most impressive battles I have seen." With that said he turned and left the tent.

"Who was that?" Kat asked.

"The king." Henry replied. "He's at the top of the totem pole for the United States."

As they all helped Henry pack everything up they asked him other questions about the rules and equipment of the Tournament. Picking up the Sword Henry had used, Tommy whistled. "Wow this is nice. Looking at the sword they noticed that the hilt had the design of a five headed dragon on it.

"Where did you get this?" Jason asked looking at the excellent workmanship on the sword.

"I had it specially mad for me after I won my first champion battle." "Actually the smith that made it lives here in Angel Grove." He said thoughtfully.

Time: July 23, 2002

"Greetings Henry."

"Would you stop doing that Dulcea? I almost dropped this wrench on my foot."

"My apologizes." "Have you chosen your first team yet?"

"Almost I want to give some more thought into before I commit to them."

"Wise thinking. In the meantime may I suggest you visit the Animariam and observe the Wild Zords there? You will need to use your scepter to get there."

Henry looked surprised and asked "Is that a good idea? Wouldn't I be an intruder there?"

"I believe the Wild Zords will accept you as a friend. Good journey and May the power protect you." Dulcea said as her image disappeared.

Sighing, Henry used the communications panel to call Trini to let her know that he was going to be gone for awhile. Then, he held his right arm out and called out "Scepter of Triforia!" As the golden scepter appeared, he looked at it in disgust. When Trey's father had died, Trey had passed the scepter to Henry marking him as the heir to the throne of Triforia. Mumbling to himself "Hurry up and have some kids Trey so I can get rid of this." He then teleported out of the Command Center in a streak of grey light. Appearing outside the forest near Turtle Cove he headed into the forest. Minutes later he reappeared near the lake on the Animariam. Hearing music, he headed towards the sound of a woman singing and a flute. Up on a cliff he could see the deer Zord listening as a young woman sang to it as a young man beside her played a flute. As they finished, he said softly "She's good." Behind him he heard a giant cat cough in agreement. Turning around he found the Tiger Zord examining him. Then it turned and walked away.

Wondering around the Animariam for most of the day, he met and observed all the Wild Zords. Near the end of the afternoon, while watching the Iron Bison Zord, he felt a presence behind him. Turning he was unsurprised to find Princess Shayla standing there.

He bowed and said "Good afternoon your highness."

She smiled and said "Yes it is. Welcome to the Animariam Henry."

As they watched the Iron Bison they heard the other Wild Zords run up to where they were as the Eagle and Falcon Zords landed nearby. All of them seemed to be looking at Henry. The Eagle Zord gave a small scream and Henry turned to look at it.

"Yes I can understand you."

"What do you need me to do?"

Henry looked astonished as he asked "What? Why?" Looking at the other Zords, he asked "Are you sure?" "I will do it."

Looking at him, the princess asked," Why Taylor?"

"I will let her tell you in her own time. As soon as she knows anyway. Will you go get her for me? I will be at the temple in a few minutes."

"Certainly" she said as she walked away.

Pulling out his cell phone he looked at the Zords. Why do I get all the hard jobs?" he complained. He could tell that several of the Zords were laughing at him as they turned away and left. Shaking his head the opened his wallet and took out a business card. Referring to it he dialed his cell phone.

"Mariner Bay Medical Clinic."

"May I speak with Doctor Dana Mitchell Please?"

"Just a moment and I will see if she is available."

"This is Doctor Mitchell."

"I need to make an appointment with you, for a friend of mine preferable tomorrow. She is currently in the same profession that you used to be in."

"How do you know what I used to do?"

"A friend of ours game me your business card. Angela Fairweather."

"What's her name?"

"Taylor Earhart."

"I have an opening at ten a.m. is that alright?"

"It should be. She will need a full physical."

"Alright. And your name?"

"Next time you see Angela tell her that Henry said hello." Hanging up the phone, he headed towards the temple. Walking up behind the six rangers he heard the princess talking to them.

"Taylor, someone needs to talk with you." Looking past the rangers at Henry she nodded her head.

As Henry began to speak they turned and looked at him "Greetings Rangers." Smiling as he noticed as they moved in-between him and the princess. He nodded at Cole. "Hello Cole. I have heard some good things about you from Jason and Tommy." Cole looked surprised at that, as Henry turned his gaze to Taylor. "First let me tell you that what I am about to do is not my idea. If you want to blame anyone blame the Zords as they are the ones that want me to do this."

As Shayla moved to his side he continued. "Taylor, I need your animal crystals."

Shocked the rangers looked at him and then at Princess Shayla, who nodded.

Taylor handed him the three crystals she had. Holding them in his left hand he picked one up in his right and looked at it. "Max. You will hold onto the Black Bear crystal." Handing the Crystal in his right hand to him Henry turned and looked at Alyssa. "Alyssa, you will hold onto the Polar Bear and the Eagle Crystals." After handing both crystals to her he turned back to Taylor. "I need your jacket." Receiving her jacket he folded it nicely and handed it to Princess Shayla. "And your growl phone." Placing the growl phone on top of the jacket, Henry handed Taylor the business card he had used earlier. "You have an appointment there tomorrow morning at ten. Dana is the only one there that knows you are a ranger. Don't be afraid to talk to her as she was also a ranger as well."

"Why are you doing this?" Taylor asked.

Hopefully you will find out tomorrow. I don't think it's my place to tell you." Handing her a communicator he told her "If you need to talk to me use this. Now if you will excuse me I have to go. If I spend much more time here my girlfriend is going to kill me. And she's a yellow."

Holding his hand out, he called for the specter. Nodding to the others, only Princess Shayla herd him mutter. "Gods, I hate having this thing." As he disappeared in a streak of multi colors.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: the last chapter and this one were brought to you by my wife's surgery. It's the first time in a long while that I have had the time to type the chapters into the computer.

Messages

Time: July 31, 2002

A Familer six note tune sounded in the command center.

Trini puzzled as she answered. "Hello"

There was a pause, and then a female voice said "Is Henry there?"

"Just a moment." Walking to the other side of the room Trini told a pair of legs that were sticking out from under a consol "There is a call for you."

"Frak. Ouch. Could you relay it to my communicator?"

"Sure." Walking back to the other consol she pressed some buttons. "Go ahead."

"Henry?"

"I thought you would be calling me sooner or later Taylor."

"How did you know?"

"Your Zord told me. Have you told Eric?"

There was a silence for awhile. "How do you know Eric is the father?"

"I keep tabs on all the rangers both past and present. And you haven't been seeing anyone else besides him. So back to the question, have you?"

"No."

"You're going to have to soon. He is going to start noticing then your belly starts getting bigger."

"Not if it doesn't."

I was awhile before he spoke again. "That is a choice. It's just not one I would recommend. Regardless you need to tell Eric. Talk with him. Get his input before you make a decision."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. I can just give you advice and some observations. I think you should keep the child. I think you will make a good parent, as would Eric if you let him."

"Thank you."

"For What?"

"Talking to me. It helped. Bye."

Sliding out from under the consol, Henry found Trini standing above him looking down at him with her arms crossed. "Who was that?"

"Taylor Earhart. One of the Wild Force rangers."

Both stayed where they were. Trini staring down at him and Henry staring up at her for several minutes. "Trini, if I stay here much longer I'm going to be able to figure out what type of underwear your wearing." Henry finally said. Trini blushed, helped him up and headed back to where she had been working before. Halfway there she stopped, turned her head to look at Henry and asked "What makes you think that I am wearing any?" with a raised eyebrow. With a shocked look on his face he watched her continue on to where she was going. He then noticed that the view screen had been activated and Dulcea was looking at him with a small smile.

"Greetings Henry. Have you made your choices?"

"Yes I have."

"Excellent. Gather them together and I will call back in ten minutes."

As her imaged faded, Henry turned to Trini. "I'm going to need the Command Center for the rest of the day."

Walking up to him, Trini kissed on the check. "Good luck." She said before disappearing in a streak of yellow light.

Henry went to one of the consoles and began to locate and lock onto the new rangers. "One. Two and three. Together, big surprise. Four and five. And six." Double checking the settings he pushed the teleport button. Six streaks of light appeared. Red, pink, yellow, blue, green, and another blue. As the streaks of light turned into people, Henry said "Welcome to the Power Ranger Command Center. I have something to ask you all to do.

A/N: don't you just love cliff hangers?


End file.
